


Stupid Things We Say

by kagakuninjatai



Series: From A to Z in the Sunset Sarsaparilla Alphabet [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, idek tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagakuninjatai/pseuds/kagakuninjatai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Courier's a weird one, but Boone doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Things We Say

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to use some of the trash I mumble to myself about while I'm playing New Vegas as fic prompts for myself. Dunno how this is going to go but I need to practice writing short things instead of massive long things that I never finish.

The first time she'd said it, Craig Boone had ignored it.

  
The Courier was an odd one. She did what she wanted. Didn't really have a care in the world. When she'd drifted into Novac, asking questions half-heartedly about that Benny guy, he'd seen an opportunity. A means to finally end the dreams plaguing him at night, or at least make himself feel better about them. She had shrugged and agreed immediately. Two nights later she was out in front of his dinosaur with his spare beret nestled in her dusty black hair and the person who was responsible for all of his misery trailing behind her. He'd taken the shot and felt a fraction of the weight he carried on his shoulders disappear but he knew it wouldn't be enough. Nothing would. The Courier had trumped back up the stairs and asked what he would do now. He didn't remember what he'd said exactly, but he remembered that she had just nodded and asked if he wanted to come with her to wherever she was going. He hadn't cared, so he said yes. He just wanted more Legion dead.

  
They wandered across the wastes for weeks, and it was during that time that Boone realised the Courier didn't know what she was doing. Sure, she could handle a weapon fine but she didn't have any goals. Even finding Benny in Vegas seemed to have taken a backseat in her mind when they were trekking through the back end of nowhere, stumbling across old settlements and even a vault or two that she just had to go into.

  
"Like a child." He had muttered one night after a particular incident with a Deathclaw.

  
She had nodded at his assessment but hadn't commented. Instead, she continued to sharpen the machete she had taken off a dead Legionnaire, the campfire's light dancing off the blade. After a while she had simply said. "Let's go to Primm."

  
It was a few days walk away, but this was the first time the Courier had said anything about having an actual destination in mind so Boone had continued to be his silent self. She would lead, he would follow, keeping his rifle within easy reach. They arrived when it was dark, the wind picking up. He didn't even get time to suggest that they get some rest before she was through the door of the Mojave Express building.

  
An old woman greeted them, and the Courier smiled back. She dumped her pack on the floor and fished out a small package and gave it to the woman.

  
"Thank you, dear, I'll bake up some more pies for ya in the mornin'." The woman grinned, nodding at Boone before she stepped back out of sight.

  
The Courier sat on the floor, once again rummaging through her pack. Once she had found whatever she was looking for she moved quickly over to the great hunk of metal sitting on the shop's counter. Boone rolled his eyes and yawned. Her and her Goddamned tech obsession.

  
It took her about ten minutes to get the thing up and running again. He'd never seen anything like it. It was round, with antennas sticking out every which way. Reminded him of a thing he saw in a book once. And it just sat there, hovering. He eyed off its little gun uneasily as the Courier continued programming it to recognise her own vocal commands. Eventually she turned around, grinning widely, and walked out the door, the thing following along after her. He sighed and trundled along behind her. With her it never stopped.

  
The first time he had heard her say it was a few days after the big dangerous floating ball she affectionately called 'Eddie' had come into their lives. Sure, Boone thought it had proven useful as it shot enemies efficiently and at a moment's notice, but it was still weird. After having taken out a Legion assassination squad one morning, he saw her smile up at it, and heard her whisper "Well done, my son."

  
He thought he'd just misheard, so he shrugged and went back to cleaning his rifle.

  
It was the next time, when a raider took it down with a missile launcher and she screamed "ED-E MY SON!" and proceeded beat said raider to a bloody pulp with the butt of her shotgun, that he knew what she was saying was reality.

  
It was weird, and he knew the Courier was weird (that was just part of her charm, he definitely didn't think as she smiled that golden smile at him again), but he kind of got it. After all those months wandering, after she had opened up to him and told him about the amnesia, after he realised all the Courier had was the shit in her pack and a head full of smarts, he kind of understood the connection. ED-E was someone she could always rely on, someone who'd always have her back, someone she knew how to help, someone who would tag along on her adventures and never really complain.

  
ED-E's battle music began to play and the Courier unholstered her pistol. She told the little robot to be careful and it beeped in acknowledgement, then flew away to terminate its target.

  
"You too, Boone."

  
"Huh?"

  
She beamed at him. "Don't die on me, mm'kay?"

  
He nodded and readied his rifle. He'd always have her back.


End file.
